Rejection
by Immatureboys
Summary: Rito gets rejected by Haruna, After that Rito starts to feel distant from the girls.
1. Rejected

That afternoon Rito sat in his bed thinking about all the good times he had with Haruna. He suddenly thought it was finally time to let those feelings out. "Finally all these years, I'll tell Haruna how I feel once and for all." Rito said to himself thinking out load. Rito went out of his room just to find Lala naked right in front of him.

"Lala put on some clothes, don't walk around in the house like that." Rito ordered her as his face turned beeped red. "Okay then, PEKE GET ME SOME CLOTHES WOULD YOU?" Lala asked. Peke rushed in to dress Lala then crashed into Lala as she fell on Rito. "Lala get off of me." Rito said trying to get up.

"Hey sis have you seen the…?" Nana came in unexpectedly and found Lala on Rito. She then got easily irritated. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING TO MY SISTER YOU BEAST?" Nana shouted as she stomped Rito face and got Lala off of him.

Mikan came in and found Rito collapsed after the strike from Nana. "Good grief what did you do this time?" Mikan asked not having any remorse for her brother whatsoever. "Hey it wasn't my fault." Rito said trying to ease the pain on his nose heading out the door for school.

"Hey, Rito wait for me!" Lala cried out as she followed Rito to school.

Rito and Lala ran to school together. "Great because of you we're going to be late for class." Rito lectured. "Don't worry I know how to get there quick and easy." Lala suggested. She gave Rito one of her inventions and activated it shooting Rito ahead like a cannon. Out of the blue he crashed into Haruna as they were both pinned down to the ground.

"Sorry Haruna didn't see you there." Rito said, but he didn't realize that he accidental cop a field on her breast. Haruna had noticed it before her and got really shocked. She then raised her hand and smacked Rito in the face offended by his rough actions.

"You're committing shameless acts again Yuuki Rito." Kotegawa lectured Rito as he was collapsed on the ground. "It's not what you think Kotegawa is just so reckless." Rito corrected Kotegawa. "Save your excuses for after school cleaning." Kotegawa gave Rito a note.

"Well, lucky me." Rito commented himself taking the note. "Rito what are you doing sitting down there we're going to be late for class." Lala asked appearing in front of Rito. Rito signed. "Who do you think got e like this to begin with?" Rito mumbled?

"What was that?" Lala didn't hear Rito last remark. "Never mind let's just go already." Rito said.

Meanwhile while the teacher was teaching Rito could not take his eyes off of Haruna as concentrated on her school work. "Haruna, I wonder what you are thinking?" Rito said as he could not take is eyes off Haruna in class.

"Yuuki would care to answer this question." The teacher suggested to Rito as he was not paying attention to class whatsoever. Rito was terribly lost in the subject as he stood up in class. "Um, an alien invasion theory..?" Rito guessed. "I expect you to follow along more Rito, and then give me an irreverent answer like this. Which, you'll be studying in detention." Teacher authorized Rito as the whole class laughed at Rito.

Later on that day after school Rito was moping the halls as Lala caught up to him. "You were funny today Rito." Lala teased. "Not really I was just lost in thought and I got distracted." Rito replied as he continued to mop the floors in the halls. "The question was so easy even for human standards." Lala replied still teasing Rito. Haruna passed by Rito as he was continuing his school work.

"Rito, this afternoon I have to tell you something, so could you meet me at the park by then." Haruna offered which had Rito very surprised. "Uh, sure I'll meet you at the park then." Rito got excited as he felt that he was being asked out on a date with Haruna. Rito was so overjoyed that he was lost in thought again.

"Um, hello, Rito are you there?" Lala asked as she waved her hand in Rito face as he was still lost in thought.

As the school bell ringed, everyone was already leaving school. "Lala, listen why don't you go on home without me, I got something to do." Rito suggested. "I got time as well, so I'll just go with you." Lala offered. "Thanks, but it will be a while, I'll see you when I get home all right." Rito said as he left school campus to meet up with Haruna at the park.

"This time I'm really going to confess to her after all these years of waiting this will finally be my chance." Rito spoke out loud in public daylight which drew the crowd's attention to him. Most of the crowd looked at Rito with an awkward silence others were happy on the fact he was going to confess.

"Uh oh…" Rito was shocked on the attention from the crowd as he ran away from them trying not to draw even more attention.

That evening he arrived at the park as he found Haruna stand at the playground waiting for him. "Hey Haruna I'm over here." Rito called out to her. "Rito you're here." Haruna replied waving to him.

"So what did you want to tell me about, you go first?" Rito asked excited to be with Haruna. Haruna turned her back at Rito. "Rito, this semester…I won't be around here anymore." Haruna stated. "Huh, what do you mean Haruna?" Rito asked as he was plagued with confusion.

"I will be transferring to another school." Haruna replied.

"What" Rito replied?

"Also someone had confessed to me from another school, and I said yes." Haruna said. "What, but whom?" Rito replied still filled with confusion.

"I cannot say at the moment, but for the sake of both of us I think its best we not see each other again, or it will be hard on me. The times we have spent to together me, you, and Lala was very nice and memberable." Haruna said as she had her head down.

"I don't understand Haruna I thought that we had something together…" Rito tried to defend.

Rito quickly placed his hands on Haruna shoulder. "I LOVE YOU!" Rito shouted.

"I'm really flattered that you feel that way, but I'm afraid you're too late, I will already be in a new relationship with someone else." Haruna replied back at Rito. Rito released his hands from Haruna shoulders as Haruna looked down at Rito.

"I'm SORRY." Haruna said as she bid farewell to Rito after his confession as she ran away from him.

Rito had his head down feeling like her suffered a heavy defeat, as he dropped down to his knees. The weather become cloudy as the rain started pouring down really hard. Rito sat at the park swings very quietly deep in thought of what to do next.


	2. The truth behind the rejection

**Author note: I apologize if the first chapter has cause confusion, but be assured it was more of a built up for the second chapter.**

That afternoon Rito sat down at the park bench dwelling over his rejection, as a flash back occurred.

"I LOVE YOU!" Rito cried to Haruna as he gripped her shoulders blushing. "I'm afraid you're too late for that." Haruna replied as she pushed Rito off of her. "Haruna…" Rito tried to reach out to her.

"I'M SORRY…" Haruna cried out as she took off running leaving Rito in the dark about her reasons.

As the flashback had already ended Rito still was sitting out in the rain dwelling. He then stood on his feet and headed home as he head was kneed down in depression on the way. "I just don't get it what are her reasons?" Rito thought to himself.

"I'm HOME…" Rito called out as he entered the front door soaking wet from the rain. "Welcome back…" Mikan replied seeing Rito as she notice he was soaking wet. "What happen to you, you're soaking wet? You should dry off first then come to dinner." Mikan ordered.

Rito continued to have his head down as he took off his shoes. "I think I'll pass on dinner Mikan. I'll just have a shower and then get to bed." Rito replied. "Huh, but it's the evening." Mikan replied. Rito went upstairs to his room as he sat in the dark thinking about Haruna. "I just DON'T get it." Rito continued to lay around in thought.

Mikan, Nana, and Momo sat down to dinner. Lala came down to join the dinner. "Looking forward to what you made tonight Mikan." Lala said as she sat down to dinner. "Hey, where is Rito?" Lala asked as she was surprised he was not down. "He is in his room. He said he wasn't hungry. Kinda odd he's never turned down dinner before." Mikan replied.

"Maybe something happened to the loser, he may have did something perverted to Haruna and now he's upset because of it." Nana guessed. "Nana, that's not nice." Momo defended.

"I'll just call her myself; maybe she could not tell me her real reason in public." Rito got on his cell phone to call Haruna, but it went to voice mail.

"HELLO this is the Sairenji home. We're sorry we can't answer your call at the moment, but please leave a message and we promise to return your call. Thank you." The voice mailbox said.

"Well guess I'll call Risa and see what she says." Rito suggested as she called Risa.

"Hello this is Risa." She answered the phone at her home.

"Hey, it's Rito." Rito replied on the phone.

"Oh Rito hey, you haven't called me like this before. What's up?" Risa asked. "Look, Haruna said that she was transferring to a new school, but for some reason she didn't tell me everything so I thought you would know since she is your best friend." Rito asked.

Risa grew cautions at Rito. "Oh uh well, sorry I'm very busy at the moment. I'll talk to you later in another time." Risa said as she tried to erase the subject matter.

"Risa WAIT…" Rito shot back, but the phone already hung up.

Rito signed as he called Mio next to ask her why. "Mio this is Rito I wanted to call and ask why Haruna. "SORRY, I have work at the moment talk to you soon." Mio replied also getting away from Rito avoiding the subject as she hung up.

"DAMN IT!" Rito cursed as he threw his phone to the walls.

The next Rito tried to confront Haruna two friends personally to know the reason. "I just don't get it what is going on, what are you not telling me?" Rito demanded as he asked.

"You really want to know?" Risa asked. "Yes I do, now enough with the suspense and tell me." Rito shot back.

"It's… Classified!" Risa and Mio shouted in Rito ear and ran off.

"Ugh, if they don't want to tell me, then fine." Rito said as he left the school campus wondering around in broad daylight. Rito then come by Haruna apartment as her big sister waited there.

"Your Yuuki Rito right." She asked with a carefree smile. "That's me who wants to know?" Rito asked.

"I'm Haruna big sister. It seems like her and her friends have been keeping you in the dark about this situation. So I figure I'd tell you myself." She said. Rito became interested all of a sudden.

"The thing is Haruna… what Haruna told was only half true."Akiho explained.

"Really…?" Rito asked.

"She's not very good at breaking bad news to people even to her own friends. The crush she said that confessed to her was an old friend back at her old hometown. He was similar to you." Akiho continued to explain.

Rito was still plagued with curiosity.

"So with you her being around her so much it reminded her so much about her old childhood friend. Once before he confesses to her, but she rejected him without a valid reason, because she had her eye on you that time just to get away from him." Akiho explained. "At that time her heart wasn't in the right place."

"At first she was with you just to get away from her childhood fearing that he might still pursuit her despite the rejection. But then she came to a realization when being around you she admired Lala so much of how she was able to express her feelings to you, she begin to question why did she reject him in the first place which made her contempt with regret. To her you two were so similar. Guess you could say she was young and naive back then." Akiho continued.

"Does she still have feelings for him?" Rito asked.

"I'd be lying if I said that she didn't. It was very difficult for her. When she grew up he became more mature and wiser that he confessed to Haruna once more, and she accepted his proposal." Akiho said.

Rito kneed his head in shame as he was so overwhelmed what Akiho just told him.

"But it doesn't explain why she is moving away." Rito replied.

"She is going to live with her parents and try to further her education, since she is able to transfer with her overall GPA." Akiho said.

"I don't understand…" Rito said as he left Akiho side with a lot on his mind.

"Hey, Haruna is having a going away party tomorrow afternoon. You should come see her off sometime." Akiho announced.

"I'll think about it." Rito replied.

"I'm home." Rito cried out as he entered his home.

"Welcome back Rito-Kun." Lala cried out excited to see Rito as her arms was warped around him. "That was mean of you leaving school without me." Lala said. "How inconsiderate of you, keeping her waiting you was probably being a breast again to other girls. Honestly always doing something stupid to tick other girls off. It's no wonder you don't have yourself a girlfriend?" Nana insulted.

"I don't need lectures from freeloaders." Rito shot back.

"Nana, don't be mean appreciate his hospitality, sorry for all the trouble!" Momo said to Nana.

"Ah forget it. Mikan if you don't mind I'll be having dinner in my room." Rito said. "Um sure whatever you say. I'll bring it up to you in a moment." Mikan replied.

"Mikan Why don't I bring it up to Rito?" Lala offered. Mikan gave her the plate of food. Lala got to Rito room to bring him the food.

"Rito-kun, its dinner time." Lala said very happy to bring Rito the plate of food. "Yeah thanks Lala." Rito said as he accepted his plate and begin eating it. Lala watched him with happily. "Isn't it good it's mixed with my own bland flavor along with Mikan?" Lala said.

"It's quite good. Thank you." Rito replied

Lala continued to stare at Rito while he ate. Rito noticed Lala staring at him as he remembered the time where he stared at Haruna when she stayed over at her house. Rito then got very discouraged and depressed of girls. He set down his chopsticks.

"I'm done for today." Rito said.

He handed Lala his plate of food. "Sorry Lala. But could you let me be alone?" Rito asked calming. Lala grew worried of Rito look on his face. "Okay then." Lala respected his wishes.

As Rito lied in the dark in his room that night he still had Haruna on his mind despite the rejection which caused him to toss and turn in bed.

"WHY?" Rito asked himself.

The next day Rito caught up to Risa and Mio at school. "Freeze hold it right there!" Rito cried. Both of the girls halted. "So you two kept this from huh, but why didn't Haruna tell me it herself?" Rito questioned both of them.

"Well guess you were not very reliable on keeping secrets, so she asked us not to tell you." Risa replied.

"Really well forgive me for not being IMPORNTANT enough for Haruna." Rito replied as waved two fingers from his two hands. "I'm really shocked."

"Hey look at the bright side, now that Haruna dumped you Lala now has a chance." Risa cheered.

Rito got frustration as he held it in, and left the two girls side passing Kotegawa in the hallway.

Rito leaned his head on walls at the school rooftop in frustration. "DAMN IT. WHY!" Rito cried out. Kotegawa stared at Rito from the door blushing at him. She remained both worried and angry at Yuuki Rito. But for the most part she blushed at Rito as she was confused what to feel for him.

"What is this feeling?" Kotegawa held her chest tightly.

**Sorry for the delay**


	3. Smile

The school nurse checked Rito condition, but found nothing. "Well you seem to be stable Rito. "No problem had been detected in your health. So you're perfectly fine." Dr. Ryoko Mikado analyzed. She examined Rito.

"I see…" Rito replied still feeling upset.

"Mikado Sensei. Have you ever got rejected by the one you love, but no matter what you couldn't stop thinking about him even if you tried?" Rito asked as he continued to have his head down.

"For me it was quite the other way around my dear Rito. I never found anyone I actually liked overall." Mikado replied happily.

"I see… sorry to had wasted you time then." Rito replied leaving the nurses office. Mikado saw Rito leave conserved with his question.

Rito continued to stare into space while class was over as he had his head down. "Rito Kun, I created a new invention to help you out with your problems." Lala announced. She handed Rito her device. "No thanks Lala. I don't feel like it right now." Rito replied.

"Come on. Just try it. It's perfectly fine." Lala fought.

"I said I don't want to." Rito shot back.

"Just give it try. I know it'll work." Lala continued to fight.

"Like most of your other weird inventions." Rito said.

"That's mean, my inventions are unique." Lala said.

"Whatever. Satisfy me if you can bring me something that doesn't get me into trouble? Rito ended in sarcastic leaving the classroom. "Humph, you're no fun." Lala complained as she sticks her tongue out behind Rito back.

"Rito kun…" Haruna voiced echoed inside Rito head. Rito tried so hard to shake the feeling of Haruna inside his little head as Kotegawa found herself staring at Rito from a distance. "Is there trouble in paradise again Lala?" Risa teased. "Rito doesn't seem like himself lately." Lala replied. "Why don't you try some different tactics that will really get him surprised?" Risa suggested. She gave Lala a love book.

Rito wondered the halls still upset, as Lala surprised him hugging him from behind and rubbing her chest on his back. Rito was frozen in place after that tactic as his face was beep red. "Lala I'm not in the…" Rito tried to break free.

"Stop right there at once!" Kotegawa demanded. "We are on school grounds and I will not allow such shameless acts to go on between you two, especially you Lala. Yuuki Rito such acts committed by you is completely unacceptable. Guess a senseless pervert like you." Kotegawa lectured.

Rito broke out of Lala grasp upset with Kotegawa words. Rito gritted his teeth. That had Kotegawa surprised. "I don't need to take this from a strict girl who doesn't understand people's feelings!" Rito shouted.

Angered Rito left the school without second thoughts of what he said. Kotegawa was surprised on his hurtful outburst. "Rito wait a sec." Lala tried to stop him.

Rito walked all the way home from school as Lala tried to catch up with him. "Rito wait for me…" Lala shouted. Rito continued to walk ignoring Lala as he had so much on his young mind. He felt very stress as he placed his hand over his forehead. "Ugh… what's wrong with me?" he stressed. Lala still pursued Rito as she stood worried about him.

"Welcome back…" Mikan welcomed. Rito and Lala arrived at the front door. "Yeah I'm back." Rito replied as he still had his head down.

"Hey Mikan I'll pass on dinner okay."

Rito left to his room as Lala and the girls looked at Rito wondering with was going on with him. "What in the world has gotten into him? It's not like him to miss dinner a second time." Mikan wondered. "He does seem very different." Lala replied.

Rito threw his book bag to the floor, and lied down in his bed trying to ease his painful stress. He found himself still thinking about Haruna despite the painful rejection. He begin toss and turn trying getting off rid Haruna out of his mind. A knock came at his door as Lala barged in happily.

"Hello Rito-kun…I got my latest invention that will work wonders on your personality!" she greeted.

"Work wonders on my personality. Are you kidding me? You can't just change somebody's altitude like that." Rito shot back.

"Oh guess I wasn't thinking straight. Oh…I'm so stupid." Lala pounded on her head a couple times. Rito stared at Lala with sorrow. He felt ashamed for actions as kneed his head down.

Rito stopped Lala from pounding her head even more by grabbing one of her arms. "Forget about Lala…you're not the one at fault…I am." Rito corrected as he turned his back at Lala.

"If you really want to know then I'll tell you."

"Two days ago…at the park the other day I was with Haruna and I finally confessed my feelings to her. It was the happiest day of my life, but unfortunately I was rejected. It turns out that Haruna already had a different love interest at the time, and it definitely wasn't me. Ha, what the hell was I thinking?" Rito explained.

Lala was at a loss for words after hearing Rito story. Rito still had his back turned from Lala as he tried to hide his true sadness. "In the end I become nothing more than her toy." Rito hissed. Rito then fell to his bed still in deep thought about his never had relationship with Haruna. No matter how hard he tried to hide his sadness Lala could still see he was hurt.

"Rito can you at least tell me what happen, you…haven't been yourself lately and I've been very worried about you. It just seems like you're not the Rito I liked before." Lala commented. After Rito heard Lala statement he then got out of bed.

"All right then…you want to hear the real truth then I'll tell you." Rito gave in. Rito took a deep breath as he was about told her the whole story. "Yesterday I finally confess to Haruna, but unfortunately…I was dumped. I was rejected by her completely. Seems like she already had someone that liked her in the past, and that someone beat me to it I was like her plaything for the time being. Now I feel like after all these years of pursuing Haruna is now down the freaking drain." Rito explained. Lala held her head down at a loss for words of what to say.

"I need to get some rest Lala okay." Rito said as she left the room. Lala then rushed back into the room and tried to comfort Rito pain. "It's okay." Lala whispered. Rito depression started to drift away only by little.

The next day as Rito wondered the hallway still having his head he ran into Kotegawa carrying a lot of books knocking them down. "Oh I'm sorry I had…Kotegawa." Rito said as he noticed her. "Yuuki Rito…" she replied.

"Sorry let me help you with that." Rito offered as he carried a set of books. "Uh thanks…" Kotegawa replied carrying a set of books. The two walked through the hall as Kotegawa was blushing around Rito. "Why is he doing this?" she wondered. Kotegawa looked at Rito face and it was not a happy one which got her very concern.

The two went to organize books in the library as they were still dead quiet. "By the way I'm sorry…for yesterday for…shouting at you the other day that were very unlike me." Rito said which got her attention. Rito said. "Oh I'm sorry too…for those insensitive harsh words I said." Kotegawa replied.

"You have been acting differently lately, is there something wrong?" Kotegawa asked concern for Rito. "No, never mind you don't have to answer that if you don't want to." She said. "I got my heart broken by someone and I couldn't get her out of my mind." Rito replied. "I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose it must be hard to get over someone you liked for a long time." Kotegawa replied. "Yeah and it still kinda hurts even till this day." He replied.

"I'm sorry I guess I got a little…" Kotegawa explained. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Rito said still trying to bottle up his feelings. "Well this should take care of all these books." Rito finished on his side. "I'll be off now." Rito left.

Kotegawa was blushing as she held a conversation with Rito, but still couldn't help his blank motionless face.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SMILE?" Kotegawa shouted. After what Kotegawa said Rito stopped at his track as he was blushing.

He then smiled at Kotegawa as he left. "Thanks Kotegawa." He said.

**Sorry for the late update more will come on the way.**


	4. House call

"Wow, looks like Haruna is doing well with her new boyfriend." Risa and Mio looked at a postcard from Haruna. They both admired Haruna new life and boyfriend in the postcard. Rito started to stare off into space not having a whole lot in his mind.

"Bet you got to be jealous right about now, aren't you Rito?" Risa teased.

"Nah, I don't care anymore as long as she is happy." Rito replied.

Risa and Mio were very surprised on his response. "You mean you're not upset about it in any way." Mio asked. "Not at all, in a way I'm rather relieved its better than being depressed all day." Rito cheered. Rito left the room for some air. Risa and Mio looked at each other plagued with surprised on his sudden change.

"Rito, I need you to do me a favor. Kotegawa had called in sick this morning and I need you to take the homework to her home. Here is the address." The class representative asked. "Um, okay then." Rito accepted the job.

Meanwhile Yui Kotegawa stayed in bed at home while sick with flu. Her older brother Yuu then bought her some soup to ease her cold. "You should get better with this. It'll help you bring down your cold." Yuu said. "Thanks, but with that aside you think you should be skipping college just to look after me." Yui lectured. "Don't be a silly one day from class isn't going to hurt anybody, and besides I can't leave my darling little sister home alone to take care of herself. Let me know if there is anything else you need." Yuu cheered.

A knock came at the front door as Yuu went to answer the door. "I never had been to Kotegawa house before." Rito tensed. Yuu answered the door for Rito. "Uh, hi, I'm from the same school as Kotegawa Yui and I was asked to deliver her homework for her." Rito answered.

"Oh really thank you very much." Yuu replied. "So if you could just give this to her, I'll be on my way." Rito asked. "Why don't you give it to her yourself?" Yuu suggested. "Thanks, but I don't want to intrude." Rito denied. "Hey it's alright, I'm sure she'll be happy to see one of her friends." Yuu offered.

Yui had begun to wipe the sweat off of her until Rito came in unexpected. "Excuse me…" Rito called.

"SHAMELESS…!" Kotegawa shouted as she threw a bucket at Rito.

"I see if you able to throw that hard, then you must be feeling better." Rito joked. "Why are you are anyway?" Kotegawa asked changing the subject. "The class representative asked me to deliver these papers to you." Rito replied. He handed a Kotegawa some papers. "Oh, thank you." She thanked.

"With that being said, how are you feeling?" Rito asked. "My temperature had gone down, so I think I'll be able to go to school tomorrow." Kotegawa replied. "Well that's a relief." Rito replied. He giggled a bit.

"Well even if it was a favor it was still nice of him bring me my school papers, still Yuuki Rito in my house…" Kotegawa thought deeply. Rito said there with apathy not knowing what was on his mind. Kotegawa looked at Rito expression wondering what was on his mind aside from shameless things.

"By the way, are you really over it…?" Kotegawa asked. "Huh, what do you mean?" Rito asked. "You know your relationship with Haruna…no, forget I said anything…you don't have to answer that." Kotegawa asked and paused. Rito looked down on the ground as he started to remember the time he got dumped.

"I must have said something insensitive again…I better apologize." Yui thought.

"I'm over it Kotegawa…" Rito replied.

"Really, if I recall you've been chasing after Sairenji for so long? Are you really sure about this." she asked shocked. "It doesn't matter to me anymore Kotegawa, really. I'm over it. I finally confessed after all these years and this is the answer she gave me." Rito replied not feeling any slight of remorse.

"I see. If I was in your place I would feel very heartbroken." Kotegawa replied. Rito giggled at her a bit. "What's so funny?" Kotegawa demanded blushing. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just found it a bit humorous that you'll put yourself in my shoes." Rito giggled. "Yeah, is that so wrong?" Kotegawa got mad blushing. "No, not at all, I actually find it quite charming about you. You weren't afraid to speak your mind like I was." Rito said.

Kotegawa sat there blushing at Rito comment. She looked at his face with such admiration. "Did that rejection with Haruna suddenly change him, I feel something different?" Kotegawa thought as she stared at Rito for a brief moment. "Hey Kotegawa could it be that you…like cats." Rito joked as he got one of her cat stuff animals.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" Kotegawa replied.

"Why would I, I find it cute?" he replied.

"Give that back to me!" she fought with Rito to take back her car doll. She slipped off her bed and crashed into Rito. Rito caught her as she fell out of bed. "Are you okay Kotegawa?" Rito asked worried. Not realizing it he accidently grabbed her breast. Both sat there in embarrassment completely red faces.

"Sorry, it was an accident I swear." Rito said as he released her from his grip. "It's okay; it was my fault, really." Kotegawa replied. Yuu peaked into Yui room. "Wow looks like I totally underestimated her. Too think she would have gotten that far." Yuu thought.

Both Rito and Yui sat there quiet for a few moments with shocked and embarrassment. "Ahem, well I better get going, I wouldn't want to condition to get worst because of me." Rito said.

"Huh, but my cold has…already gone away." Kotegawa replied quietly blushing. "Well I do have time to…" Rito paused. "Hey sis, you got some more visitors." Yuu called.

"Hello Kotegawa…!" Lala greeted along with Golden Darkness, Run, Oshizu came in Kotegawa room. "What a coincidence Rito is here as well." Lala said. "Yeah, I had something to do." He replied.

"Really sounds suspicions to me." Run suspected. "Shows what you know." Rito shot back. "I bought you some Taiyaki for you." Yami offered. "Thank you," Kotegawa replied. Oshizu handed her a big bag of medicine for Kotegawa. "Ms. Mikado heard about your condition, so she prepared all this for you." Oshizu offered.

"Really, thank you very much," Kotegawa thanked.

While everyone in the room Rito took that chance to exist without anybody knowing. Kotegawa saw him sneak out behind everyone's back as he waved goodbye to her.

Rito was about to exit the house until her brother blocked his path. "It seems like you two were having a good time in there." He said. "Um, what do you…mean?" Rito asked confused. "Don't play dumb with me dude, I heard it, you two seem like you were really get along." Yuu winked at Rito.

"But I…" Rito defended.

"My sister can be stubborn at times, but deep down she likes you, she just doesn't know how to express it. You two really have a lot in common. Use this opportunity to take hold of her while it last. Don't let this one go." Yuu advised as he winked at Rito again.

Rito exit the house keeping in mind what her brother just said. He blushed while walking home from Kotegawa. "Don't let this one go huh?" Rito said. Rito started to think about Kotegawa now, and smiled.

**Hey everyone thank you for taking much interest to my story with your story alert subscriptions and I'll keep updating all that I can. Thank you for your patients. **


	5. Communication of feelings

That morning Rito stood waiting at the front door for Lala. "Come on Lala hurry up or I'm leaving without you." Rito rushed. "I'm coming I'm coming, don't be mean, it takes a girl a while to prepare." Lala replied. Rito checked his wristwatch multiple times waiting for Lala to show. "Come on already." Rito tapped staring at his wristwatch. "I'm ready to go." Lala called.

"You took longer than I thought." Rito said. "Don't you know I much I have to prepare for in order to get ready for school?" Lala asked. "No, and I'm sure I don't want to know." Rito replied.

Rito and Lala arrived on campus putting on their school shoes. "Good morning Rito." Kotegawa greeted. "Good morning Kotegawa." Rito replied with a gentle smile. Kotegawa blushed at Rito smile, but she tried hard to hide her hidden affection towards Rito. "You should get to class immediately before your late, and don't do anything shameless." Kotegawa reminded. Kotegawa continued to hide her feelings towards Rito; however, she could not take her mind off of him.

"Well…" Risa and Mio bugged Rito. "Well what…?" Rito asked. "Give us all the juicy details. You were at Kotegawa house yesterday not to mention you were alone with her. You must have done something." Run reminded. "We just talked for a bit nothing more." Rito said. "Sounds suspicions…" Run suspected.

"I'm telling you the truth. I went to deliver her class work then we talked for a bit." Rito said. "Still sounds suspicions…" Run suspected. Rito signed at the girls constant prying. "It's lunch time I'm going to the roof for while." Rito said. He left through the halls, but all of a sudden he was ambush by Saki personal attendants Rin and Aya.

"What the hell…?" Rito barked. Rin held her katana at Rito.

The two took Rito for a private conversation. "Oh man…what did I do this time?" Rito wondered. The two attendants had Rito tied up suspicions about him. "You two are with Saki…I mean what is the meaning behind this ambush?" Rito demanded angry.

Rin held her katana towards Rito. "We have a favor ask of you if you listen then we will let you go." Rin replied. "All the more reason to deny after that surprise attack you two pulled on me." Rito said in a sarcastic manner. "Hear us out first. It's about Zastin. We want to create an opportunity where Saki meets Zastin." Rin replied.

"I doubt that he'd possibly be interested in…" Rito paused. Rin pointed her katana at Rito. "Your reply…" Rin paused.

Zastin answered his cell phone. "Hello Rito." He answered. "Huh you want me to come to the school right away." He asked.

"He said he'll be there." Rito responded.

"How exciting I'm going to tell Saki right away." Aya suggested running away.

"Well if that's all you girls wanted then…" Rito paused. Rito was about to walk away. "I'm sorry for being so rough with you." Rin apologized. "Why would you go so far for someone as arrogant as her?" Rin asked.

"Please don't misunderstand Saki is a kind person." Rin reassured. "That's not what I was told." Rito shot back. "Once before, Saki saved Aya when she was being bullied on back in her early childhood. Ever since that day Aya had followed her." Rin told.

"Yeah whatever…" Rito still wasn't convinced as he looked down upon the roof at a young couple. He still tried struggled feelings. "By the way, I could not help but hear about your rejection with Sairenji. I'm truly sorry for that, but even so you cannot continue hide feelings from girls who adore you. True, I never experience love, but at the very least I can learn from Saki-sama." Rin gave some advice as she left Rito.

"Yuuki Rito, what do you think you're doing?" Kotegawa ordered. She surprised Rito on the roof. "But I'm not even doing anything. Saki personal attendants just needed a favor from me." Rito replied.

"A favor…" she asked.

"Yeah, fortunately Saki wanted to meet Zastin. For what I recall she has a thing for him." Rito explained. "I see…" Kotegawa replied as she stood by Rito side looking down on the situation.

"That's funny Rito told me to come to school right away." Zastin wondered around as he drew attention to some students. Saki appeared in front of Zastin blushing with embarrassment because Zastin was in front of her. "Zastin-sama I…" Saki paused. "Go for it Saki-sama." Rin and Aya rotted for her in the shadows.

Rito looked down with a serious face at Saki and Zastin confronting each other. Kotegawa attention was on Rito as she blushed while around him. "I wonder how long it will take to know that she is wasting her time." Rito wondered. "Hey even so at least she's being honest about it." Kotegawa deafened.

Kotegawa thought suddenly thought. "I guess I should be telling myself that." Rito stared deep with a serious face into Kotegawa eyes as her heart began to rush. "What is this feeling all of a sudden?" She wondered.

"Kotegawa, have you ever feel in love before?" Rito asked curiously. Bothered by his question Kotegawa quickly ran away from Rito. "Shameless…!" she screamed. Rito scratched his head wondering where he went wrong.

"Being in love is…shameless. Why did my heart beat so fast for someone like him?" Kotegawa said blushing to death.

"Don't let this one go." Yuu said as Rito remember what Kotegawa brother told him. "Maybe I should try it." Rito decided.

After school Kotegawa remained to organize the class while everyone was out. Rito then approached the room with Kotegawa alone. "Hey Kotegawa…" Rito greeted. "Rito what are you doing here, being here for non school reasons is against the rules." Kotegawa reminded Rito.

"You know you should try to loosen up a bit. Have fun for once." Rito suggested. "Rules are rules deal with it." Kotegawa said.

Rito took a deep breath and swallowed. "Kotegawa, would you go out with me?" Rito asked blushing as he looked the other direction. Kotegawa was bother so much about his sudden question. She blushed really hard. "Why on earth would I want to go out with…?" Kotegawa paused. Kotegawa was about to hit Rito.

Rito caught her attack. "Then how about an obligatory date, test between us?" Rito asked. Kotegawa seized her attack after Rito suggestion. She then thought it over as her heart beat once more. "Why is this happening?" she asked herself.

"Fine then…" Kotegawa accepted.

"Really…that's great." Rito replied.

"But only…obligatory date," Kotegawa quickly reminded to insure that he doesn't get the wrong idea. "I'll prove it once and for all that I'll never fall in love with a shameless guy like him." Kotegawa thought.

Rito walked home that afternoon as he had his mind set on Kotegawa and remembered the advice her brother gave to him. "I hope I can do this." Rito hoped. "Rito…" Lala shouted. "Lala…what are you doing here?" he asked. "You never came home the same time as me so I got worried." Lala said. "Well don't worry about it. I had some things I needed to do." Rito assured.

"Itadakimasu…" everyone said before they ate their dinner. Lala, Momo, Nana, Mikan and Rito started eating dinner. "Well for once you're eating rather than sitting there like a lump upstairs." Nana insulted.

"Hey if you don't like it so much then you're free to leave you freeloader." Rito shot back. "Humph, and leave my sister into your beast hands, no way." Nana said. "Think whatever you want…" Rito said not caring.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Nana asked. Everyone suddenly laughed at Nana

That weekend Rito waited at the park for Kotegawa. He checked his watched a few times to make sure he was on time. "Sorry I'm late." Kotegawa showed. Rito was dazzled on her lovely appearance of casual clothes. "What…?" Kotegawa wondered. "Uh nothing let's go there first." Rito suggested.

The two walked through the park together as Kotegawa still had doubts in her mind about her feelings for Rito; however, Rito wanted to have a good time despite the date being obligatory. "For Rito to ask me out like this is just…" Kotegawa paused.

First the two of them stopped by a concert being held featuring Magic girl Kyouko. "Magic girl away…" she called out to the audience. She waved her staff. "Lala likes these kinds of things. I don't know why." Rito said. "Evil shall not prevail…prepare yourself at once." Kyouko challenged the monster. "I think not Magic girl…for you are outmatched." The monster said as a bunch of monsters surrounded Magic Girl Kyouko. "Super Magic technique…" Kyouko shouted. She waved her staff blowing away all the monsters which one only remained. "It's over." She said. "You'll pay for this Magic Girl Kyouko…I swear you'll pay." The monster disappeared. "And don't ever come back…evil has been vanquish." She said in victory. Next the two stopped by a café place way different from where Mio works. "Sorry guess that concert was pretty boring wasn't it?" Rito said.

"It's alright I don't mind, you did say I needed to relax more…uh…never mind." Kotegawa said. She tried to erase any attraction to Rito as she drunk her coffee. Then Rito and Kotegawa stopped by a music store listening to random tracks. After that Rito and Kotegawa started walking around the park together. The two of them stopped by the arcade. Rito tried the crane machine to get stuff animal for Kotegawa. He missed the first try so he tried again and got a stuff cat. Rito tossed the stuff cat to her as a gift. "Um…thank you." Kotegawa said. "If only I could get along better with a real one." She thought. "Are you having a good time Kotegawa?" Rito asked with a sincere smile. "It's okay I guess." Kotegawa continued to deny her feelings with Rito.

The two walked downtown for a while when all of a sudden it started to pour down. "What the…that's strange. They said it was going to be sunny today." Rito reminded. Rito and Kotegawa looked at the sky as the clouds covered the sky and then rain started to come down. The two of them rushed to get to shelter. "Damn it…why'd this have to happen?" Rito complained. "We should get to shelter before we get soaked." Kotegawa suggested. "Our houses are far from her so we have to find whatever shelter we can for now." Rito replied. The two rushed to find shelter as they covered their heads. The two then found shelter in abandoned temple. "Looks ancient…excuse me…pardon the intrusion…but we need shelter from the rain. Looks like nobody's there." Rito called out, but was no answer. Rito searched the temple for any clothing or supplies. "We can change into these for now." Rito offered Kotegawa some clothes. "Thanks…" she said going out to the back to change.

"Guess he isn't so bad after all." Kotegawa thought of Rito while changing. The two sat quietly to themselves waiting for the rain to stop. "Sorry it turned out like this." Rito apologized. "Don't be its not your fault. The Weather can be unpredictable at times." She replied. She then felt a chill in her. Concern Rito went over and used his jacket to keep her warm. "Wouldn't want you to catch another cold." He assured. Kotegawa was in heat because Rito was too close to her. "Damn it why am I feeling like this around him?" she wondered.

Lighting struck as Rito got but slipped on Kotegawa. Both of their hearts started racing due to the awkward position they were in. "Kotegawa, do you dislike being with me this much?" Rito asked nervously swallowing spit. Kotegawa wrapped her arms around Rito's neck as she swallowed her pride.

"...I hate shameless people, I always have ever since I was little, but now I realized that boys doing shameless things are normal and aren't completely bad. Even now I still don't understand why my heart races every time I'm around you. This is your fault for making me feel this way, so take responsibility for it. I still question why I would want to fall in love with a shameless pervert like you. But even now like you I also have to be honest with my feelings. Kotegawa confessed. "Therefore… if you promise never to commit any shameless to any other girl then I will…" Kotegawa paused. Kotegawa closed her eyes preparing for any situation. "Kotegawa…" Rito leaned in silently to Kotegawa as their lips finally connected to one another**. **The two of them shared a passionate kiss on that late afternoon.

**More to come once again thank you for your support  
**


	6. Awkwardness

That morning…Rito and Lala arrived at school as Kotegawa watched over then, but had her eye mostly on Yuuki Rito. "Well there doesn't seem to be any shameless activity, but nonetheless I can't let down my guard." Kotegawa watched with suspicions. She than thought about the kiss her and Rito shared that day as she began to blush. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thought.

"Yuuki Rito…" Kotegawa called out. "Yes…" he replied. "I need to have a word with you." She requested. "Lala go on without me Lala, I'll catch up to you." Rito said.

"What…? You want to keep our relationship a secret?" Rito asked. "Yes please let nobody know about our…you know." Kotegawa asked. She continued to blush twitching her fingers. "Why do you care what other people think about?" Rito paused. "Look…I'm just not ready for people to know about us just yet al right…I'm not like you…so please don't tell anybody about us." Kotegawa ordered. "Okay…okay…I promise." Rito accepted.

"Thank you…" She thanked. Rito stood in front of her as he remained dumbfounded by her personally.

"Hey Rito what did Kotegawa want?" Lala asked curiously. "Doesn't matter just another lecture on not doing anything out in the open?" Rito replied. He sat there in his desk looking at the window. "Out in the open huh?" Risa groped Lala Brest from behind her. "Well, there seem to be some awkward tension around." Risa teased. "There is no awkwardness whatsoever, stop teasing me." Rito said.

"I'm not teasing you, just couching you from top to bottom. I'll make a man out of you in no time. If you want my training," Risa suggested. Rito turned his head hiding his embarrassment. "No thank you," he denied.

"Humph…you're such a spoil sport." Risa said. "Risa…stop your shameless actions at ONCE." Kotegawa demanded. "Okay, okay, okay no need to get so mad about it." Risa complained letting Lala go. Kotegawa looked at Rito as she could not stop blushing. "…I will be keeping my eye out on you Yuuki Rito." Kotegawa left still trying to hide her feelings, even after going out.

Rito turned his head trying not to face anyone while blushing. "Well, well, well, what's with the sudden atmosphere between you two? Risa asked with suspicions look. "Did you do something to Kotegawa?" Risa asked very suspicions. "What are talking about?" Rito asked. "You two are looking at each other funny, and you're having more commutation with one another?" Mio suspected very suspicions of Rito.

"I think I get it now. Rito is going out with Kotegawa…how very romantic?" Lala figured with a happy smile. Rito reacted very quickly to Lala's guess. "It's not like…" Rito paused as he spotted Kotegawa through the classroom door worried about Rito might tell about her secret.

Rito signed deeply trying to calm down on the situation. "There is nothing going on between us." Rito replied. The three girls were all surprised over Rito's answer. "Well I suppose your right as if you two could ever be together." Risa chirped. "Yeah…if memory recalls she did blab about how much she hates shameless people." Mio blunted. "Guess it was foolish of us to get our hopes up." Risa said. The three girls laughed at Rito at their false suspicion. Kotegawa signed in relief as she overheard Rito's answer for the girls.

"What…you have to stay after school again?" Lala asked feeling letdown. "Yeah Lala apparently so…for tutoring that is, I'm really behind on my assignments." Rito replied rubbing the back of his head. "If you want I could help you out?" Lala offered. "Thanks Lala, but already got someone." Rito denied. "Well, if you say so?" Lala left hiding her loneliness from Rito.

* * *

Rito checked in the library on a certain text book to improve his grade. "Rito, you do realize that staying after to school with nothing school related is against the rules." Kotegawa reminded. "Calm down Kotegawa I was just checking out a textbook to help me improve my grade." Rito reassured. "But what about you?" he asked.

"I have to do some organizing, but I'm almost done if you want…I could help you out." She replied blushing while still around Rito.

"So you divide from the top and subtract at the bottom when you get there." Kotegawa instructed Rito on his math work, but Rito had his eye on her while she was teaching him. "Do you get how to do it now." She asked. "Yes I think so." Not paying attention to his work he replied blushing.

He then studied trying not to be too distracted by Kotegawa charm. Kotegawa still could not help but blush at Rito as well remembering their day together yesterday as she grasped her heart. "Well it was my first kiss after all." She thought.

"You're doing that part all wrong." Kotegawa corrected his work trying to get Rito out of her head for a moment. "Oh right sorry…" he corrected his work. The two still had felt very awkward around each other with nobody else around as they faced another direction.

Meanwhile at Lala came home before Rito. "Welcome home Lala, but where's Rito?" Mikan wondered as she was preparing dinner. "He said he had some work to do after school and he even refused my help to him." Lala whined. "Well, he was falling behind anyway, so I don't see a reason why he shouldn't stay after school and even refuse a genius like you help. If he doesn't hurry home his dinner will get cold." Mikan replied. Momo listened in on the conversation as she went out in search for Rito.

As Rito was done studying he and Kotegawa packed their bags as they were getting ready to go home. "Thanks for all your help Kotegawa." He thanked. "Don't mention it, it was nothing." She replied. A pencil dropped from the ground as Rito and Kotegawa went to pick up the pencil the two of them bumped their heads by accident as she tripped a fell onto Rito.

Before they crashed into each other the two lips were already pressed against another despite it not being intentionally.

"Rito, Rito, are you there, where are you?" Momo searched for Rito all over the school campus and find him and Kotegawa in an awkward position. Momo was red all over but at the same time happy and surprised on their relationship. "So he's finally eloped and yet we're still in last place." Momo thought as she watched their kiss that wasn't real.

Rito and Kotegawa backed away after their sudden kiss moment not facing each other once again both of them were bright red. "I'm so sorry about that Kotegawa I'm such an idiot and I don't blame you if you hate me for this." Rito quickly apologized.

"Stop Rito, I'm not mad…really it was my fault. I really should watch where I'm going if anybody is the idiot it's me." Kotegawa replied. "And, even now I could never bring myself to hate you no matter how much shameless you try to commit." Kotegawa spoke as she turned her head still blushing with her hand on her heart.

"Please Rito…just give me some time think to get used to it." Kotegawa asked.

"Okay Kotegawa whatever makes you happy." Rito replied with a gentle smile.

"This is so romantic; Kotegawa and Rito are finally going out. Still, I'm a little jealous." Momo cheered to herself happy what she just saw.

Rito saw Kotegawa off as she went home from school as waved to her. Rito grasped his heart blushing and smile as did Kotegawa did the same as the two separated.

**More to come on the way…here's what you all have been waiting for.  
**


	7. Yui

That morning Rito lied in bed with thought of Kotegawa flowing though his mind now that he had feeling for her as he once had feelings for Haruna. Not paying attention Momo snuck into Rito's bed half naked without him noticing. She then blew into his ear which caused him to jump off from his bed in shock.

He now noticed Momo right in front of him disturbing his thoughts. "I'm sorry, was my charm too much for you Rito?" Momo teased. "This is getting old; please stop sneaking into my bed Momo." He replied brushing himself off.

"Well your no fun, I was only trying to give you a push in your love life." Momo said. Rito's face was red as he quickly dressed up running out of the house to school.

"Rito, wait for me!" Lala called out brushing her hair.

Rito was running to school as he bumped into Kotegawa on the way. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rito apologized. Kotegawa rose up brushing herself off. "It's fine just as long as you didn't commit any shameless acts." She replied.

"Oh Good morning Kotegawa," Rito greeted now noticing her.

"Oh Rito, it's only you. Well you seem to be in a rush this morning, I wonder why?" Kotegawa said. Rito turned his head hiding his embarrassment. "Um, nothing really." He said.

"By the way, I 'm glad I caught up to you. I was wondering if I could start to call you by your first name. So what do you think…Yui" Rito asked.

"Sorry it was a ridiculous request." He quickly defended waving his hands nervously.

She grasped his hands surprised by his question Kotegawa turned her head from Rito blushing. "Rito…this is all so sudden. It's not like I mind, but…" Kotegawa paused.

"Rito-kun…" Lala called out catching up to Rito as Kotegawa released her hands from Rito.

"That's so mean, leaving to school without me, but no matter Kotegawa, you want to walk to school together." Lala offered.

"I see no harm in that just as long you don't do anything shameless." She replied. The three of them walked to school peacefully together. Rito walked nervously hoping nothing bad will happen even while around Kotegawa.

As the three of them arrived in school they separated to their classes. "I'll See you later… Yui," Rito said. When Rito called Kotegawa by her first name Lala grew concern. Kotegawa turned her face from Rito hiding her embarrassment after him calling her by her first name.

Risa and Mio ambushed him from behind. "Well, well, what was that all about?" Risa asked. "What are you talking about?" he replied.

"You know what I mean when did you start calling her by her first name; you barely did that to Haruna?" Risa and Mio asked very suspicions of Rito.

"It's really no big deal." He replied.

"Very suspicions…" Risa and Mio teased.

"I got it now, Rito now called her by her first name because they are now friends like me kind of like you and Mio." Lala figured. "Really…I don't know about that, maybe you got close to Kotegawa but just don't want to admit it, still very suspicions." Risa suspected teasing Rito as she grabbed Lala's chest.

"Risa, Mio, seize your shameless actions at once. We are in school you know!" Kotegawa demanded.

Risa released Lala from her grip. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch I'm going." Risa replied. "No need to be a killjoy we were just having fun." Mio said.

"Well have fun on your own time." Kotegawa said.

"And you should be more aggressive if you commit any shameless acts to any other girl. I'll never forgive you." Kotegawa reminded.

"Yes…" Rito replied.

"By the way, I don't mind if you address me by my first name, but don't sound so nervous when you say it because you know…we are going out." Kotegawa paused.

As Kotegawa left his side Rito looked at her with affection blushing as he could not stop thinking about her. Lala, Risa, and Mio watched Rito face admiring Kotegawa.

Rito walked in the school hallways looking for Kotegawa. Lala caught up to Rito. "Rito, don't suppose I can't talk to you?" Lala asked. "I have to be somewhere right now Lala." He replied.

"It's okay I'll just walk with you. I was wondering…" Lala paused.

"Do you…like Kotegawa?" she asked.

"Yeah, off course I do we're friends after all." He said.

"I meant in a romantic way." Lala asked.

Rito stopped at his tracks standing dumbfounded by her question with his head down scared to break her heart. "I'm sorry Lala…but I do like her."

Lala stood in silence for a brief moment of Rito answer with a blank expression on his face.

"How sweet…?" Lala cheered grasping onto Rito.

"You two are finally going out, I always knew you two had something for each other even since Haruna rejected you." She congratulated with a happy tone. Rito rubbed the back of his head after her response thinking that she might take it personally.

"I just hope we could become the best of friends." Lala hoped happily. But the time Lala looked around her Rito had already disappeared. "Rito…?"

"A date…?" Kotegawa asked.

"Yes, I was thinking we could go out again sometime just me and you Yui?" Rito asked out.

"I suppose if my schedule isn't too busy." Kotegawa replied hiding her embarrassment in front of Rito. "Now if you excuse me I have to get some work done for the student console." Kotegawa said organizing papers.

Rito took a deep breath in relief as Kotegawa left his side. Risa sneaked up on him from behind. "So you found yourself a new love interest other then Haruna?" Risa teased Rito. Rito break free from her grip. "Just like Haruna had already moved on Risa its time I do the same. I can't dwell in the past forever." Rito replied.

"Well, you do have a point there, but don't worry I don't plan on spoiling your fun. Not while a very promising relationship is going on." Risa complimented winking at him. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. Kotegawa may still be embarrassed by it, but I think it's rather sweet."

"Um, thanks Risa." Rito thanked.

"Better make it work without being a too much of a pervert." Risa said lifting her own skirt. Rito quickly turned his face blushing red. "Oh shut up!" He shot back.

Risa giggled at his red face. "Same old funny, cute, and weird Rito."

Rito wondered the halls. "Man, what is with everyone today making a big fuss over me and Yui relationship?" he wondered. Flying fists the came flying at Rito as he evaded the attack. "Man, that was close." He signed in relief.

"It seems like you've gotten more agile for a weakling. Perhaps you're not such a weak target after all ever since you have someone new." Yami complimented.

"Rito, I'm so jealous of you. Too think that you and the student president are finally going out, I mean first Haruna and now her." Saruyama cried wondering the hallways.

"What's going on, could this be because I told Lala about it." Rito wondered as the people he knew about his relationship with Yui Kotegawa.

Kotegawa stared at Rito from in resentment. He noticed the disappointing look on her face. He felt like he did something wrong as didn't face her. "So much for keeping our relationship a secret."

Kotegawa had left school campus early completely upset with Yuuki Rito. Rito tried to call out to her, but she turned her back on him. Rito held his head down sadden for making Kotegawa upset.

Risa tapped his shoulder and handed Kotegawa's jacket to him. "Take it to her I'm sure she'll be happy. Trust me." Risa winked. "Yeah, don't leave her out in the dust." Mio cheered.

"Take it back to her, I'll be waiting." Lala cheered.

Rito took Kotegawa's jacket and quickly rushed to her house to deliver it. On his arrival he began to toss little pebbles at her window to get her attention. She answered her window saw Rito around her doorstep.

"Rito, what are you doing here?" she shouted.

"I came to deliver your jacket, and I wanted to talk to you." Rito answered.

Yui rushed down to the front of her house where Rito was standing. Both stood frozen blushing at each other's presence. "Here is your jacket you left at school." Rito squeaked.

"I'm sorry Yui. I know you said you wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but I screwed up." Rito apologized kneeing his head down.

"Why are you apologizing like this, perhaps I was too stubborn about this whole relationship?" Kotegawa replied.

Kotegawa gave Rito a kind sincere smile. "I know I am still shy, but now I'm rather excited to be with you Rito. It is hard to believe that I despites you at first, but then I came to realizes my own feelings towards you. So like the others I want to be with you even more like Haruna always was." She confessed.

"Yui…" Rito whispered.

In a brief moment Yui grabbed Rito put the tie and planted a kiss on his lips. "It's the seal of approval, don't you dare betray it." Kotegawa said.

Rito nodded his head in reply happily.

**Sorry for the delay, had to really rush on this one.  
**


	8. Moving on with a new love

Rito and Kotegawa walked peacefully through the park together enjoying one's company. Both were happy to be with each other, but were still nervous about their inner feelings not facing face to face.

Rito then decided to man up taking hold of Yui's hand a facing her overcoming her nervousness. "Yui, what do you say we go eat somewhere it would be my treat?" he inquired hesitated.

"Yes sure thank you." She replied.

"How about there?" Rito pointed at a random restaurant.

"The attention would be way too much in that place." Kotegawa said.

"Oh, I forgot that Mio works there at the Café place, I'm such an idiot." Rito noticed and realized pounding his head in stupidity.

"I was thinking we'd try that new Café that just opened up downtown." Kotegawa inquired.

"Good idea, I am interested in what they serve. Let's go." Rito accepted. Rito grasped Kotegawa's hand tighter and rushed to the new restaurant.

"Hey wait we shouldn't rush there so suddenly." Kotegawa assured running with Rito.

The two arrived as the maids working in the Café greeted them bowing their heads. "Welcome Master!" The maids greeted in unison.

"A table for two, right this way, we will get your menus shortly." The maid said.

"This place sure is different from the other maid café I've been through." Rito said admiring the scenery. Kotegawa continued to look the other way too embarrassed to face Rito.

"Kotegawa…I mean Yui aren't you having a good time?" Rito asked. He noticed her blushing look on her face.

"I'm sorry Rito, it's just…you're the first boy that I have ever gone out with and I'm just on the edge of this boyfriend and girlfriend thing." Kotegawa explained. Rito grasped her hand to ease her tension.

"Sorry if it makes it feel like I'm rushing things, but I'm just happy to have overcome my nervousness around pretty girls like you, and I want to become strong and not weak minded anymore." Rito replied.

"I promise you, I'm completely over Haruna." Rito said.

"Really?" Kotegawa replied.

Rito nodded his head silently in reply.

"I'm sorry for the delay, here are you menus, and could I get you started with a drink." The maid offered.

"I would like some coffee please, and you Yui?" Rito asked.

"Green Tea for me, thank you." She replied.

"Don't worry about the meal okay it's my treat." Rito assured.

Later on that day the two of them took a walk through town. "I remember I put a weird sign on you once because I was always so determined to keep the school in check and I thought you were the cause of most of the craziness going on, when in theory it was Lala and her weird inventions. I really despised you at that time, but yet you were always so forgiving no matter how cruel I was."

"Well I knew you were a nice person deep down Yui even in all that stubbornness." Rito replied.

Rito flicked her forehead in amusement. "Stop being so stuck up all the time." He ordered with a gentle smile.

"Okay fine, for you since we are seeing each other." Kotegawa accepted.

Yui held onto Rito's in affection while she still had her head turned the other way still blushing in embarrassment. Rito giggled at her cute embarrassment.

"Oh shut up and let's go already!" Kotegawa exclaimed hiding her obvious embarrassment.

"Come on, let's go." Rito said offering his hand. Kotegawa grabbed his hand back as they walked through town together.

"Well, well, well, looks like you finally have some around your shoulder Yuuki Rito." Saki admired. "If only my Zastin was like that." Saki fantasized her and Zastin together.

"Don't give up Saki-sama I'm sure he'll come around." Aya cheered.

"Yes, your determination is as strong willed as your spirit." Rin cheered.

"Zastin-sama! I'm coming for you." Saki shouted running off to find Zastin.

For their last stop Rito and Yui went on the Ferris wheel as the ride moved Rito started to enjoy the scenery with happiness.

"This is so cool Yui, and I can almost see my house from here." Rito said. Kotegawa continued to stare at Rito with affection still realizing her true feelings after being cold all these years. She then went in close to Rito enjoying the sightseeing with him.

"I just saw the school from here." She noticed.

That night the two of them lied on the grass watching the stars peacefully.

"It's pretty at night gazing at the stars like this." Rito said.

"Yes it is, even if I'm not exactly a night person, but it is very beautiful." She replied.

"It's more peaceful watching it with you." Rito said flattering Yui. Both of them had blushed at each as they held hands lying down on the soft grass. The two were about to share kiss moment together until their cell phones interrupted them.

Mikan text Rito wondering where he is as Kotegawa's brother teased with a text message asking about her first time with him. Both have sighed in disappointment as the moment was ruin between them.

"Come on Kotegawa I'll take you home." Rito offered.

Upon arrival to Kotegawa house Rito was about to kiss her nervously until Kotegawa back away from him.

"What do you think you're doing, how shameless?" Kotegawa muttered.

Rito turned his head the other way realizing his mistake thinking he made her mad. Kotegawa grabbed Rito's face and delivered a surprise kiss upon his lips. Rito was so speechless after that kiss.

"It was time I took the lead this time on our relationship Yuuki Rito this time. See you tomorrow." Kotegawa winked stroking her hair back as she quickly retreated to her house. Rito face was red after her surprise kiss still having his eye on Kotegawa.

"Yes!" Rito cheered for as he rushed back home happy for himself.

When Rito had gotten home poppers popped in his face in celebration on his arrival.

"Surprised Rito!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Surprise? What is the occasion?" he asked.

"It is for you getting a girlfriend at last." Momo cheered.

"Yeah, and here I thought that there was no hope for a beast like you." Nana complimented.

"Lala are you…" Rito asked awkwardly.

"Rito as long as I get to stay on earth with you its fine and besides marriage on my planet can be multiple." Lala assured. Rito smiled at Lala's response fine with his relationship with Kotegawa Yui.

"Sorry Rito they came up with it, but anyway I'm still happy for you." Mikan said.

**Been a long time hasn't it, will more will come on the way, but I will continue reading the darkness manga to see what events will unfold, so I can gather more ideas. **


	9. Rito's Mischeif

That afternoon Rito sat down peacefully doing his homework trying to figure out some math problem, but was having difficulties as he rubbed his head hard.

"Damn it, I can't figure this out, maybe I'll ask Lala for help." He figured.

"Lala, are you in there, I need your help with something." Rito called.

He opened Lala's room door revealing Yami changing inside the room as Rito was in dead silence confused on the situation at hand. Yami launched her hair punched Rito to the wall hard.

"Ow, that hurt," he groaned.

"Honestly Rito, what is going on her now?" Mikan inquired.

"I really hate perverted people." Yami scuffed slamming the door.

"Why is Golden darkness here?" Rito asked.

"Guess I forgot to tell you didn't I, she is spending a night here, and sorry I didn't want to disturb you on your homework." Mikan said.

"Right, right, whatever, anyway where is Lala, I need her help on something." Rito asked.

"She is in her lab working on something. Come on Yami let's go in the den for a while." Mikan answered.

"Lala, I need your help on a math problem, can you help me? Lala" Rito called.

Rito entered Lala's room as puff of smoke surrounded the area confusing Rito's sight.

"Oh, hello Rito, I'm just working on a new invention of mine." Lala greeted.

"Fascinating, anyway I need your help on a math problem, I'm really at a loss here." Rito said.

"I'll be glad to help you out, but I need you to try my famous drink I made up." Lala replied.

"Oh, no way Lala, your inventions has made me do things that weren't me." He denied.

"Come on, I'm going through so much trouble to help you after all, you can at least try it, but don't knock it just yet." Lala assured.

Rito sighed conceded to Lala's demands.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"This drink is made to increase your strength, agility, and intelligence that can help you along the way." Lala said.

"Well, I guess I'll give it a try as long as it doesn't get me into trouble." Rito accepted.

"Wonderful, you're the best Rito." She complimented.

That day in gym class Rito was lacking behind as he counldn't keep up with the rest of the class.

"Come on everyone move it, I don't have all day." Couch exclaimed.

"Man, this is a lot of hard work." He grunted.

"You're lacking behind Yuuki, you're making the whole team look bad?" the couch lectured.

"Sorry couch, I'm on my way." Rito said.

Rito tried to keep up, but was out of strength run ahead of the rest of the class.

"You disappoint me boy. Go on and hit the showers." The couch ordered.

Rito pulled out Lala's secret juice made for me determined to keep up with the rest of the class. He then took a taste of the juice as his strength was back up again.

"What's going on, I feel better now." He exclaimed.

Rito then ran with intense speed going a few miles ahead of the class feeling rejuvenated and energetic. The whole class eyes widened over Rito's performance through the track with utmost surprise.

"Holy crap, did you see that?' a kid said.

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Another kid asked.

Later on that day Rito answered all of his math question minutes before the test have started, and placed his paper on the teacher's desk.

"Done already Yuuki Rito?" teacher inquired.

"Yep, plain and simple, manage to go through the questions perfectly." Rito replied.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat?" teacher asked with suspicion.

"Come on sensei you know me." He assured.

Everyone had their eyes on Yuuki Rito as he left the class feeling proud of himself.

"Rito is acting even stranger then before don't you think?" one girl asked.

"Isn't he always strange?" another girl asked.

Rito walked around all happily as Lala was please about her invention working successfully.

"Um, are you okay?' Kotegawa asked with suspicion.

"Never felt better my love." Rito replied giving Kotegawa a surprise kiss.

"It worked Rito is now even happier than before." Lala cheered.

"What the hell, what did you make to turn Rito like this?" Kotegawa exclaimed blushing.

"Well, I made him a speicail kind of formula that increases his stamina and knowledge." Lala said.

"You what? Once again weird experiments like this are not permitted at school." Kotegawa reminded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I was so badly to try it." Lala said.

"And yet you used Rito as your test subject?" Kotegawa inquired.

Lala laughed nervously as Kotegawa scolded her for her actions.

"Is there a way around this invention of yours?" Kotegawa asked.

"The effects should last until nightfall, if I'm not mistaken." Lala replied.

"Then, I suggest we stop him before he does anything shameless." Kotegawa said.

Rito landed himself in a nightclub dancing with a bunch of college girls having a good as the effects of Lala's potion started to increase his charm towards the ladies.

"Hey ladies, I'm here to make your night worthwhile." Rito announced.

Lala and Kotegawa tracked Rito within the building as Lala suspected that her potion started to get worse on Rito as he became more of a charmer to other ladies.

"What's going on now?" Kotegawa asked.

"It seems like my potion has increased his boyish good looks making him a babe magnate to ladies order then him, but don't worry it doesn't affect young girls like us." Lala explained.

"Well, do something before he does anything shameless to those girls!" Kotegawa ordered.

"Come now beautiful, I'm here to make your night even better." Rito flattered.

The women became dazzled by Rito's charm after his words. Lala and Kotegawa grabbed Rito's arms and rushed him out of the club to avoid further damage. The ladies were unhappy with them as they intended to stop the two.

"What do you think you're doing to our man of the hour?" they demanded.

Lala and Kotegawa quickly ran out of the building as the ladies chased after them. Lala used one of her inventions casting an illusion of Yuuki in another direction as they head on their way.

"That should be able to distract them." Lala said.

As the two got away, they noticed that Rito had already disappeared as he was flirting with another woman in her thirties. The woman became charmed by Rito's appearance.

"Do something!" Kotegawa demanded.

Lala pulled out another invention from her grasp and shocked Rito until he was unconscious to insure no more damage. The ladies caught up to Rito as they demanded him back.

"They never quit." Kotegawa said.

Lala and Kotegawa grabbed Rito and ran as fast as they can.

That night the Lala and Kotegawa retreated to a quiet garden hiding all the fan girls.

"What a mess this has turned out to be and it's all because of your shameless inventions?" Kotegawa groaned.

"I guess I miscalculated the effects of my potion, which means by tomorrow he should be back to his old self in no time." Lala suspected.

"You're really unbelievable." Kotegawa grunted.

Rito lied on Kotegawa while still unconscious as she stroked his hair in affection.

"He is kind of cute when he's sleeping." Kotegawa admired.

"I'll be sure to apologize to Rito the next morning, so as long as he's subdued he won't cause any harm." Lala said.

"Well, I'll leave it all in your hands." Lala said.

"Where are you going?" Kotegawa inquired.

"I got to go work on some perks to my experiments." Lala lied as she went away giving the two couples some alone time.

Rito then awoke from being unconscious very weak and dizzy.

"Ugh, my head, I had the weirdest dream." He grunted.

He then tripped as he landed on Kotegawa chest accidently pressing his face on her body as she was both embarrassed and angry. She raise her hand intending to strike him, but she halted her attack.

"Oh man, I most have done something reckless and stupid did I?" Rito inquired.

Kotegawa petted Rito back hairs in affection as she held him in her arms.

"You are truly something else you know that." She complimented.

"Kotegawa, I'm sorry for all this." He apologized.

"Come on, I'll take you home the others must be worried about you." Kotegawa offered.

"I felt like I did something wrong, but I can't remember." He groaned.

"It doesn't matter lets go, on your feet already." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He replied softly.


	10. Final confession

Author's note: Yeah, I know it's been a while since I been with this story, and it's most be old news by now. But anyway, I'm going back to it for the final time. Writers block had hit me the most in this story that I pretty much abandon it and many people were dissatisfied with the ending myself included. But now since my writing has improved I figure I give it justice this time. Also thanks to Magic135 for the idea, so be sure to thank her or him. So enjoy.

* * *

It was late afternoon as Yuuki Rito came home. And Yui Kotegawa greeted him with kitchen apron on. She smiled at him with the utmost passion of love. Both went beep red for a second of two. Even if they were living together he still felt shaken.

Awkward at the silence he started with, "I'm home."

"Welcome home dear." Yui greeted back. "Would you like to eat now? Or would you like bath first before you eat? And if you want I can scrub your back for you."

"Um…well," Rito looked down for moment trying to hide his embarrassment. Half of his brain was telling him to "Man Up" but the other half was still a nervous kid, even if he was grown up.

Yui went closer to Rito. Their bodies started to touch each other's. "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy dear. Whatever you want…" she whispered with passion. Those words alone sent a shiver down his spine. He was more tempted to ask for anything no matter how unreasonable. As the moment was about to come to a close with a kiss, somebody yelled, "Rito!"

One flicker later, Yuuki Rito found himself on the ground. His eyes were still squinting a bit for everything had become a big blur. It was all just a dream as he thought holding his waist on his forehead.

"Rito, Rito…!" Mikan called repeatedly. "What are you doing, and why are you still in bed? Come on you have to get ready to school."

Rito rubbed the sand from his eyes, "Ugh, Mikan, what time is it?"

"Fifteen minutes till eight and your still in bed?"

Rito eyebrows widen in surprise. "Oh Crap; I'm going to be late."

Quickly Yuuki Rito hopped off the floor and rushed to the bathroom. After his usual morning routine he grabbed his school clothes from the dirty hamper that his sister just washed. Because he was in so much of a rush, he moved continually making sure he got the right stuff. Rito was not much of multitask person, but this time was an exception.

"Rito, what about breakfast? Mikan shouted.

"No time Mikan, I have to get going." He replied.

As he was fully dressed he was already out the door with butter toast in his mouth. He ran with minimum speed to school. "Rito, wait for me." Lala called running after him.

"Man oh man, why did I pick this day to sleep in?" he mumbled as he continued running. Just a mile away, he spotted Golden Darkness up ahead eating her fish cakes. Running into her would be a fatal mistake for him, so he sidestepped away from her. He sighed in relief thinking he was in the safe zone, because Yuuki Rito was no one of Yami's favorite people.

Hair fist flew in the air towards Rito. He didn't predict this outcome, so he hopped away from her assault. It was fortunate that his old soccer experience came in handle, despite him not being a tough guy.

"I see you've grown more agile Yuuki Rito." Yami complimented with a blank stare.

"It's nothing really Yami. I guess I learned from the punishments I have taken from you throughout the days." Rito inched his cheek with his eyes closed nervously. "Well I have to get to school, so bye."

"Come on Rito, slow down." Lala pleaded trying to catch up to Rito.

He checked his watched as he was only five minutes away. Thank god as he thought he was going to make it to school on time. There was nothing that was going to stop him now. Before he got to the entrance, he crashed into somebody.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said offer a hand to the person.

"Try to be more careful next time." Yui advised as she took Rito's hand.

"Good morning Yui, how are you?"

"Oh good morning to you too Rito."

"I see I wasn't the only one in a rush to school."

"Well, I could not risk my record of perfect attendance unlike you who just slack off." Yui rose up and bushed the dirt off her dress. "Anyway you should get to class before the bell rings. I wouldn't want you to get held back, because your recklessness."

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

It was an awkward moment for the two shy couple as they stared at the ground silently. Their lips went dry. They could not think of the proper words to say right now.

So Rito decided to go first, "Yui, I…"

"Rito!" Lala cried embracing him from behind pouting. "Leaving to school without me is mean."

"Sorry Lala, I was in so much of a rush that I wasn't thinking straight." He replied.

* * *

As the first period got out Rito wondered the halls without a care. Break was the only time he ever got some peace and quiet away from Lala. He didn't want to be a test subject for Lala's crazy experiments. Now that Haruna was out of his life he made focus was on Yui. The only problem was thinking of the proper words to say.

"Guess who?" Risa covered Rito's eyes from behind, thus interrupting Rito's thinking.

"I know it's you Risa. What do you want?" he said not surprise by her attack.

Having been found out, she releases Rito. "Well that was no fun. So anyway spill, how is your relationship going with Kotegawa? I'm dying to know all the details."

"Its fine, we went on a few dates and that's it." Rito leaned on the wall placing his hands in his pockets.

She folded her arms disappointed, "What a shame and here I thought you have gone further in your relationship."

Rito looked at her blushing, "What do you mean; I certainly didn't do anything erotic to her if that's what you mean."

"No, no, no, not that. I mean have you ever confessed to her." Risa corrected. "You know tell that you love her."

Rito raise his eyebrow. He turned the other direction hiding his obvious blushing. He felt like his questions have finally been answered. He bit his upper lip. "I never really thought about that."

Risa placed her arm around Rito shoulder, "Come on Rito as your love couch, I know these things. Saying those strong words makes a girl feel really special. If you can do it to Haruna then there is no doubt that you will have no problem with Yui Kotegawa." Risa continued to grasp his shoulders. "Think about the opportunities she would allow once you relations is to the next level. Just create the right time and place for the confession and say it out loud."

Rito took those words in mind. He and Yui were going out, but he never thought about confessing to her the same way as Haruna. He thought of the right time and place to say the words to Kotegawa as he paced and back and forth. He had to approach this situation delicately.

"That is quite usual to see you alone on the roof Yuuki Rito." Saki greeted.

"Oh, hello Saki," Rito turn his head for a millisecond and then turned back.

"Don't you know you're supposed to face someone when you greet them, not look the other direction?"

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind."

"Ah you relationship with Yui Kotegawa, the bossy school president, I see. I didn't think it was possible for someone like her to even find love aside from saying 'falling in love is just shameless' but I guess to her it's also possible. " Saki ranted. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go my find my darling Zastin. I heard that he's return to town and I'm dying to see him again. This time I'm going to confess for good."

"Don't give up Saki-sama. The fire is still hot." Aya cheered on Saki.

Saki clenched her fist, "Try not to screw up your love life this time Rito."

* * *

As school ended Rito told Lala to go home without him, but wouldn't state any reasons why. Lala did what he said as Rito stayed behind at school. He waited patiently for Yui to finish her daily rounds. No matter what, he could not let this chance slip by him.

"What are you doing out here Rito?" she asked surprising him from behind.

"I was waiting for you Yui, because I wanted to tell you something." He grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

Shocked, on the sudden request, she inquired, "Wait a minute, what is this about all of a sudden Rito?"

He ignored her response as he lead the way. The right place and time were all, but on his mind. Yui was still confused on the sudden change of Rito. She never had known him to be this aggressive before. For now, she decided to have faith in his judgment. The two run constantly through downtown holding hands passing shops and stores.

They arrived at their destination to nice garden glass house. It was filled with all sorts of lovely flowers, from sunflowers, tulips, irises, and even Sakura flowers. Both huffed and puffed to catch their breath after so much running. Rito straighten his hair, and ate some breath mints. Yui resisted the urge to lecture Rito or question his motives. It was just the two of them.

Rito looked at Yui Kotegawa face to face. Redness clouded both of their faces. Well it was either now or never. He could not figure out where to start. So Rito made the first the move. "Yui Kotegawa, there are some things I want to say to you."

"Yes, spit it out. You already got me here, so whatever shameless thing you're going to do just get it over it." She said staring the other way.

"What! No. that's not it at all." He quickly assured waving his hands. "I want to say that…" he sucked up his breath. "Like Haruna and Lala, there was never a girl I have had such strong feelings for until now. When Haruna rejected me I was determined to give up on love once and for all. But you showed me not to give up. And even if you can be bossy, uptight and just downright obnoxious at times, I started to fall for you but I wasn't sure how to fully say it." He coughs for minute. "The truth is Kotegawa, no, Yui. I LOVE YOU!"

Yui Kotegawa's heart was shot after his confession. She felt a great weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was almost at a loss for words. To think she was have to be confessed upon and by Yuuki Rito of all people. There was no way she could resist her feelings this time. It was stronger than ever.

It was her turn as she started, "I tried so hard to deny my feelings, but I couldn't. I never thought you could be the one. So I guess I…like you too."

"Close enough." He smiled.

The two got closer. Their affection had drawn them together like glue. There was no more denying their feelings for each other. Both held each other in their arms. Neither of them was tempted to let go. Before he knew Rito kissed Yui she kissed back by the Sakura blossoms as the flower peddles fell down on them.


End file.
